<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sebastian Stan &amp; Characters HBC Submissions by hailmary_yramliah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170421">Sebastian Stan &amp; Characters HBC Submissions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah'>hailmary_yramliah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the @the-ss-horniest-book-club on Tumblr, these were my submissions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Popsicle (Bucky Barnes x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Barnes… look at her.” Sam whispered as he hit the ex-soldier square in the chest. Bucky trailed his eyes towards where he pointed and happened to be met with you.</p><p>He nearly almost fainted at the sight of you. You wore a white bikini to show off your beautiful curves for Tony’s annual Avengers pool party. You had your body turned slightly, talking with Natasha and Wanda who also wore their bathing suits.</p><p>“Thought I would never see the day that she wore something like that.” Bucky confessed, going a tint red at the cheeks. He was absolutely enamored with you and this was the first time seeing you in such skimpy beach wear.</p><p>“Go talk to her.” Steve suddenly said from behind, startling both men in their place.</p><p>“Ay grandpa! Don’t scare us like that.” Sam whined, parting from Bucky so Steve could squeeze in at the middle. He had laughed at Sam for his reaction before wrapping an arm around Bucky’s neck.</p><p>Steve raises his head, pointing his head at you. “Look at her, Barnes. She’ll keep teasing you like that unless you make a move so I suggest you do it now or else you’ll keep missing out.”</p><p>Bucky looked back to where you were with a red, white, and blue popsicle in your hand. How did you get the popsicle? He wasn’t even sure nor did he care when you suddenly started licking the popsicle so… <em>seductively</em>.</p><p>All three men groaned silently as you smirk, sticking the cold treat far into your mouth that it disappeared without breaking eye contact with them. You liked putting on a show for Bucky, knowing that he had a crush on you, but you scored a 3 for 1 with his two friends beside him.</p><p>You took the mouth out of you mouth with a pop and winked before walking away, swaying your hips in the process that had them oogling your figure.</p><p>“That’s it. If Barnes doesn’t ask her out, I will.” Sam contested, biting his lip at you.</p><p>Bucky wanted to punch him in the face but instead he growled back. “Fuck off, Wilson. She’s mine.” And he went off to chase after you, finally admitting his feelings to you.</p><p>“Now we know she’s got a kinky side.” Steve hummed.</p><p>“At least he finally admitted that he likes her.” Sam replied with him. They both looked at each other after both of their sentences clashed together while speaking in unison.</p><p> </p><p>(Extra)</p><p>“I didn’t hear you right. Did you really just say ‘kinky’, grandpa?” Sam teased.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes at his friend. “You’re the one that can’t hear well. You seem like the old one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distant (Bucky Barnes x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>24 Hour Surprise Drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that you were absolutely in love with Bucky Barnes. Everyone on the team knew and even the ex-Winter Soldier himself knew of you infatuation for him. He liked the feeling of being someone’s crush, especially when it was you since he had liked you back.</p><p>Though, it was hardly ever reciprocated. Every time you would express your love for the man he showed no love back as if he wanted to remain distant from it all.</p><p>One case happened to be you making breakfast for him in bed. You started to do it when you first crushed on Bucky but by the third month, it stopped abruptly.</p><p>He had been in bed, reading through a book and anticipating for your arrival with a plateful of food and drinks on a bed tray. Yet, as a couple of minutes after your usual time of arrival and you still didn’t arrive, Bucky was curious as to where you were. He pulled off the covers of his bed and lazily got dressed. Maybe you were still making breakfast and it was just taking longer than usual?</p><p>That was what he liked to think until he went to the kitchen to see you and Steve laughing and drinking coffee. “H-hey.” He greeted nervously, feeling like a complete intruder on the conversation. You turned around and gave a soft smile to him just at Steve did.</p><p>“You know, I should get to training. I’ll see you guys later.” Steve began walking away with his cup, passing Bucky and hitting him on the shoulder. It was now just the two of you together in the lonesome kitchen.</p><p>“Y-you didn’t make breakfast.” Bucky pointed out with a stutter. He didn’t want to say it, almost sounding like he was relying on you to make him breakfast. Except you just shrugged at his comment.</p><p>“Yeah. I was busy.” You replied. “I probably won’t do it anymore either.” You then added on in a mumble that was loud enough for Bucky to hear. He tensed at your words.</p><p>“Why not?” His voice had cracked, almost as if he were on the verge of crying but why?</p><p>“I-” You paused, looking down at your fumbling fingers to try and figure out what to say. Maybe you should just come clean. And that was exactly what you did. “Look Bucky. I’ve liked you for a while. It’s just getting tired though when I keep showing you that I like you without getting anything back.”</p><p>Bucky’s heart clenched tightly in his chest. He felt bad. Bad because he had been distant and making you feel like you’re being used. He didn’t want that for you. “I’m sorry YN.” You looked up from to ground to see the sadness in his face. “I-I like you too, YN. A lot. I’m just-I don’t know how to express myself anymore but I do like you.” He admitted softly. You walked towards him and wrapped your arms around his body, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Why don’t we start over?” You questioned him.</p><p>He nodded, still hugging you. “I’d like that. How about a date? There’s this cool diner I’ve been to with Steve.”</p><p>“Okay.” You replied. At least Bucky had known to not be distant with you anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Call Away (Sebastian Stan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>“If you need me just call.”</b> Sebastian had told you in a serious tone. You nodded, promising him that you would if you needed him.</p><p>Well, that was many years ago, approximately 4 years ago. And it would be impossible to call him without worry building up inside of you. You had been one of Sebastian’s flings but when he started to get cast for large movie roles, his management had cut the ties between you and him.</p><p>You just wish they didn’t. You had fallen hard for the actor and even to this day, seeing him on the news and the media made your heart ache. Not to mention, you had a young daughter that happened to be his but never had the guts to tell him. Though, you kept it a secret as you didn’t want to ruin Sebastian’s growing career. </p><p>-</p><p>You had pushed your cart with your daughter, Alex, in the baby seat while looking for the items on your list. You had already gotten some food that Alex could eat but was now looking for something that you could make for dinner later tonight.</p><p>You happened to find what you needed on the shelf but noticed that it was high up and no steps or workers were beside you to help out except for one man who was nearby.</p><p>“Momma!” Your daughter babbled as she ate the cereal you had put in a bag. You smiled at her before momentarily capturing the man’s attention by tapping on his shoulder.</p><p>He had worn sunglasses and a blue baseball cap and while you thought it was weird since he was indoors, you decided to not question him. “Hey, could you help me get this from the shelf?” You pointed at what you wanted and the man nodded with slight hesitation.</p><p>He walked over to you and grabbed the item before handing it to you and noticing the child. “Here.”</p><p>You thanked him and placed it in the cart before starting to walk away until you heard your name being called. You turned around in confusion to the man and saw how he had since removed his glasses and cap. Surprise would’ve been an understatement to explain how you felt in the situation when you recognized the man standing before you.</p><p>“Sebastian?” You asked, turning the cart around and walking back towards him. He had changed in the years you’ve last seen him. He had shorter hair and a beard that was specked with white hairs contrasting his natural brunette one.</p><p>“YN. Why didn’t you call?” He asked you in nervousness, meeting you halfway and stopping. He made sure to keep a distance but also looked pretty concerned by the look on his face. “I-I didn’t know you have a daughter. What’s her name? How old is she?”</p><p>The last few question were easy to answer so you did. “Her name is Alex.”</p><p>“And I’m 4!” Alex held up her small hand to display the same number of fingers as she answered. Sebastian put it together and realized that was also the same number of years that he had left you.</p><p>“I-Is she mine?” He asked, voice suddenly breaking. You sighed deeply and nodded before looking away and trying to hold in the tears.</p><p>“Wh-why didn’t you call me YN?” He repeated. He couldn’t believe it. He missed almost five years of his life not knowing you carried and raised his child.</p><p>“I-I was scared, Sebastian. We weren’t even married. Then you became this huge star and I didn’t want my pregnancy to tie you down.” Sebastian had now hugged you in his arms tightly as tears flowed out of you which you didn’t realize had happened.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, YN. I’m so sorry. Please, please let me in on both of your lives.” Sebastian had pleaded desperately. He pulled away and the two of you looked back at Alex who had stared up at the mystery man that hugged you.</p><p>“Okay.” You answered as you gave in, taking Alex from the cart and handing her to her father. “Alex, meet your daddy.” You explained as Sebastian took her from you. It was if she already knew because she hugged him tightly around the neck.</p><p>“Hi dadda.” She whispered softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet N’ Greet (Sebastian Stan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You and your friend was excited to meet Sebastian Stan at San Diego Comic Con. The both of you were huge Marvel and Bucky Barnes fans but if anyone was a bigger fan of Bucky Barnes, it would’ve been you.</p><p>Not only did you love the character, you also adored the man behind the character. He was a beautiful human being and not to mention, extremely kind to everyone from what you’ve seen on the media.</p><p>So now that you were in line for the meet and greet, you both weren’t too far nor too close to Sebastian, though the line was moving rather quick to your liking. You had started to become nervous, wondering what you’re going to say to your childhood crush.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Your friend assured you, holding you to calm you. They knew you well to know that you were having anxiety by the rapid breathing and increased heart rate.</p><p>“I’m just nervous.” You mumbled, accepting the water that they have given you. You felt yourself getting hot but the cold water was enough to maintain your body temperature. “And thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.” They replied, helping you move forward again. Now there was about five more people until it was the two of you. How did the line move so fast?</p><p>“I-I can’t do this.” You whined to your friend, watching how Sebastian had looked up from his table and made eye contact with you with his steel blue eyes. It was like what Anthony had said, <em>“Those steel blue eyes let you know where home is. That’s my safe place. Those beautiful eyes.” </em>Though, you didn’t feel safe… you felt intimidated.</p><p>“Come on, YN. It’s Sebastian Stan. He’s a giant teddy bear.” Your friend replied, urging you to move your body forward. You looked to see Sebastian again and noticed how he had given you a small wave. “See, he’s saying hi.”</p><p>“Mhm…” You hummed in reply, giving one back while hiding your face behind you hair. Your heart was beating faster now with each time you move closer to him that you thought you could go into v-tach.</p><p>“We’re right there.” Your friend mentioned, watching as the person in front was talking to Sebastian. You held at your friends hand tightly who squeezed your hand three times as reassurance. You really were thankful for them being with you or else you might’ve not been able to go through this.</p><p>“Next!” You heard and was now being guided to the table. You both stood in front of Sebastian and he had set out the most comforting smile you’ve ever seen. The crease of his eyes softened and his lips parted to show a grand smile. It was enough to make you feel slightly relaxed.</p><p>“How are you?” Sebastian asked you, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>
  <em>You can do it.</em>
</p><p>Your friend squeezed your hand again.</p><p>
  <em>You’ve got this.</em>
</p><p>“I-I’m fine. I love you.” <em>SHIT!</em></p><p>“I love you too.” He laughed. He got up from his seat and leaned over the table to hug you tightly, noticing how embarrassed you felt. “You are so adorable.” He complimented as you nuzzled your warm face in his neck. His warm body wrapped around yours, making you smile. He smelled so good; like cologne and good body wash (Lmaooooooo if you get the reference from HBC Discord ILY).</p><p>Once you pulled away, you were feeling calm enough to form coherent sentences. “Thank you, Sebastian. I just wanted to say that you are an amazing human being and I’m a huge fan of you.”</p><p>“Not to mention, you’re very cute.” Your friend added on casually, making Sebastian laugh again.</p><p>“Thank you both. You’re cute as well.” He winked at you. You felt your heart beating in your chest again at his words.</p><p>Best day of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Box (Sebastian Stan x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post_content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post_container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="post_body">
      <p>
        <br/>
        
      </p>
      <p>You couldn’t find it.</p>
      <p>Where the hell was it?</p>
      <p>One moment it was right where you had it–on Sebastian’s dresser–and then it vanished.</p>
      <p>You sighed aloud in yours and Sebastian’s shared bedroom at where you could’ve placed the earrings and knowing that it was on top of his dresser, you went to check again if it may have <em>magically</em> fallen inside the cabinets.</p>
      <p>You began opening one dresser and rummaging through his clothes, careful not to ruin them since they were neatly folded but you were desperate to find it. After not finding it in his socks drawer, you moved on to check his underwear drawer and noticed a small black velvet box inside that caught your attention.</p>
      <p>Curiosity building inside of you, you pick up the box and was about to open it until,</p>
      <p><b>“</b>Hey I think your earr-<b>what are you holding?”</b> He interrupted you, asking curiously. He walked into the room and you froze in your spot as he noticed the small box in your hand. His body tensed up from it.</p>
      <p>“I was looking for my earrings.” You replied quickly, still stiff in your spot.</p>
      <p>“In my underwear drawer?” He questioned, pointing at the underwear sticking out. A small smile started to form on his face and he began walking towards you, pulling your hips into his waist. “Did you see what was inside the box?”</p>
      <p>You shook your head, handing it to him. You could see the relief wash over his face and he pulled away. “Why? What’s inside?” You questioned with a slight tilt of your head and you watched as he started to lower on one knee.</p>
      <p>You were beyond confused now until he opened the box to reveal a glistening diamond ring inside. Your jaw dropped to the floor and you had to cover your mouth with your hands to contain your excitement.</p>
      <p>“Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my Mrs. Stan?”</p>
      <p>“YES!”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Playing Dumb (Bucky Barnes x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“So the first step of using Instagram is to come up with a username. It’s like for every other social media app you decide to get.” You explained as you peered over Bucky’s shoulder to see his phone screen which was on the sign up page. “I prefer using our real name but you can get creative like Steve. He’s @/americanass on Snapchat.” You laughed. Bucky melted whenever he heard that beautiful sound come out of your mouth. It was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard (but that will be proven wrong once he beds you…)</p><p>“Alright, what do you think my username should be?” Bucky asks you, turning to look at you. You shrugged in reply.</p><p>“It’s totally up to you, Buck.”</p><p>He gave himself a couple of seconds to come up with a good username before speaking. “How about @/imbuckybarnes? That should be really easy for me to remember.” You approved with a thumbs up and watched as he typed it in. Once the account was set, all he had to do now was complete his profile and post a picture if he wanted.</p><p>“Okay cool. Now that’s done, why don’t you give yourself a profile picture and biography?”</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow at you. “Uh… could you help me with that?” He asked, even though he knew what exactly to do. He’s had a phone for a couple of weeks already and he was starting to get the hang of using it. He already made a Twitter with your help and while you explained that it was the same process for Instagram, he insisted on getting your help again. He claimed that it was ‘bad memory’ and because you were good friends with Bucky, you obviously gave in to help the old man. He was grateful though and would make up as many excuses he could to spend time with you. This happened to be another one of the excuses.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go to your settings. It’s the small gear icon.” He had known what the setting was. It was universal in all social media with the gear icon. Though, he took a couple of seconds longer to find it so you could point it out for him. “It’s right here.” You lightly clicked on it and let Bucky change his picture. He settled for one making a peace sign at the camera that you had taken a picture of when you both went on a road trip to the Grand Canyon. He loved it a lot because of the scenery and because of the memory it evoked. It was the first time the two of you went on a trip together.</p><p>Bucky then also did his biography with your help and settled with something funny and slightly true. It said <em>‘My criminal record? The only illegal thing I’ve done is absolutely killing it on the dance floor. Ha! Just kidding, I have killed a man.’ (Credits to <a href="https://tmblr.co/mqUihIv8clmmtcbsjmsVmOA">@incorrect-marvel-quotes</a>)</em></p><p>After completing Bucky’s instagram, he asked to follow you. You nodded and borrowed his phone, inputting your username and letting him click the follow button. You heard your phone vibrate from the notification and because your account was private, you quickly accept his request and follow him back. You then lean back on Bucky’s bed, scrolling mindlessly through the app. “I’m totally going to send you memes!”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not me-me’s?” Bucky asked jokingly (but you wouldn’t know that) as he scrolled through your posts, noticing that a lot had him in it. Even the one that he used for his profile pic was posted. He clicked it and read the caption.</p><p>‘<em>The LOML ❤️</em>’</p><p>He may have gotten used to operating with newer phone but he frowned at the caption. Now he needed to learn what these acronyms mean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forget Him (Sebastian Stan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh hell no.</em>
</p><p>You felt your body tense up and your breathing hitched when you saw him; the man you never thought you would see again.</p><p>You didn’t even realize that upon seeing him, you clutched tightly at Sebastian’s shirt sleeve. He had been to busy talking with a friend and after looking at you, he noticed the color drain from your face immediately.</p><p>“YN? YN what’s wrong?” He questioned you. You didn’t reply but the grip on his sleeve got tougher. He then looked into the direction of where you were looking at and he glared as he recognized the man just a few feet away.</p><p>“It’s him. It’s my ex.” You answered, your voice going dangerously low with venom dripping in your tone. Sebastian wanted so badly to go stomp over to where he stood and punch him in the face for all he did to you.</p><p>“Why the hell is he here?” He asked, more so to himself than to you. You responded nevertheless.</p><p>“Can’t tell. Can we please just go home? Please” You suddenly whined, loosening the hold on his sleeve to tug on it in the direction of the exit. You didn’t want to have to beg more, but seeing that Sebastian had not stopped looking in the direction of your ex, he was watching him start to talk to a group of ladies who were laughing at his jokes.</p><p>“This fucking prick!” He muttered in exasperation, finally turning towards you and wrapping his arm around your waist. “Alright, we can go home.”</p><p>You were thankful for that. </p><p>The two of you thanked the guests quickly before proceeding to leave the party and getting into his car. The ride back to Sebastian’s home was quiet but not awkward; you both were just reflecting back on how your ex was to you since you told Sebastian about him before.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on! I didn’t mean to do that!” Your ex explained, clearly lying at the whole situation. You had your arms crossed, not believing a word he had to say since this had to be the fifth time in your relationship that he cheated on you.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah sure… just like how you didn’t mean to kiss that girl in the bar? Or flirt with the chick at the restaurant? Do you want me to continue?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your ex suddenly got annoyed, storming up to you and grabbing at your wrist, causing you to whimper under his hold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you I didn’t mean to do it! How many times do I have to apologize and tell you I love you? Huh?”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hold got tighter on you and you felt your body crumble. Though, you felt even more weak when you gave in to him. “Fine. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah you do, ungrateful bitch.” He let go of your wrist, slightly shoving past you to enter your shared room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that was near the same time where you finally needed to get out of the relationship</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p><p>As soon as you both entered the house, Sebastian softly gripped at your wrist, making you flinch heavily due to the memory it brought. He quickly let go and apologized for triggering you. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry YN. I’m sorry.” You shook your head, apologizing back to him and walking closer to bury your head into his chest. He was quick to hug and comfort you by wrapping his arms around your body and kiss the top of your head. “You’re safe YN. I promise I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Just a few seconds into the hug, you pulled away to look at his face. He had on a small smile that was contagious. You were soon smiling which Sebastian was grateful to see.</p><p>“I love you, Seb.”</p><p>“I love you too, YN.” He replied back smoothly. You suddenly felt Sebastian’s hands roaming your skin, caressing which caused a soft moan to escape your lips. <b>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” </b>He whispered into your ear.</p><p>You were suddenly lifted by him and giggled when he carried you to his couch. There was no doubt that you were getting turned on by this and so was he. The two of you began stripping of your clothes until bare and he lined up his cock on your folds, rubbing to gather up juices before pushing in.</p><p>“Mhm! Yes Seb.” You groaned a loud as he pushed deep within you. He kissed at your exposed neck before pulling out and slamming back in.</p><p>“You’re all mine, baby.” He growled while thrusting at such a feral pace, making the couch move back. One of your hands gripped tightly on his shoulder while the other gripped on the cushions.</p><p>“Yes! Oh my god, Sebastian… please… harder…” You begged, closing your eyes. Sebastian listened, slamming harder into you. He loved seeing your face but he wanted you to look at him.</p><p>“Look at me darling when you cum.”</p><p>You forced yourself to open your eyes and suddenly felt on the verge of cumming. Your walls tightly clenched Sebastian’s cock making his groan at the feeling. He could tell you were on the verge or releasing and prompted you to let go.</p><p>“Come on, babygirl. Let go for me.”</p><p>What you had been holding back was suddenly overwhelming when you felt your orgasm rush through. You laid back on the couch, all sweaty and slightly exhausted while Sebastian finished after you.</p><p>“Such a good girl for me, doll. But we aren’t done yet. I don’t think you forget about him yet?” He smirked, watching as you tiredly bit at your lip.</p><p>This was about to be a long night for the both of you.</p><p>But it’ll be a fun one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sweet Girl (Charles Blackwood x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>On your knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s where you were, in between Charles’ legs, like an obedient girl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on sweet girl, take my cock in that pretty mouth of yours.” He whispered gently, using one hand to caress your cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded wearily, scared that if you disobeyed him, he had the ability to snap at you quickly and punish you. So you did what you had to do by wrapping a hand around his shaft that peeked from his trousers, softly pumping before kissing and licking the tip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Charles let out a guttural moan from your actions. “Hmmm...” His head tilted back as he basked in the pleasure. Eventually you took him further in his mouth, wanting him to feel good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took notice and jutted his hips while keeping your head down, causing your gag reflex to kick in as he chuckled. “Just like that, kitten. Suck my cock like the little whore you are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kept sucking him, fondling his balls, and doing whatever was necessary to get him off. The faster you could do it, the better chance he’ll leave you alone since he would get off and it’s all he ever wanted from you. Just then, he warned you that he was on edge, ready to release his load.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want you to swallow my cum. <strong>Don’t let a single drop go to waste</strong>.” With him still in your mouth and tears falling from your eyes, you nodded stiffly which caused a devious smile to form on his face. “That’s a good girl.” He praised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let go in your mouth, making you swallow the sickly salty taste of him down your throat all in one. Once pulling himself out of your sore mouth, he saw no residue of himself on you. Softly he leaned forward and kissed your forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My sweet girl. Always so good to me.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Questions We Need The Answers To (Bucky Barnes x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It was just a lazy Friday night with you and your boyfriend Bucky watching <em>Criminal Minds </em>when suddenly the two of you had begun an interesting conversation.</p><p>“Hey YN.” He whispered, softly nudging your side with his elbow under the blanket you both shared. You looked at him, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Yeah?” You wondered.</p><p>“This is going to sound weird but <b>would you ever let me cum in your mouth?</b>“ If you were drinking a beverage, no doubt would you have spit it out. Though instead, your expression widened from your eyes to your mouth hanging slightly ajar from surprise.</p><p>“Uh…” You began nervously. You weren’t sure how to answer so you thought of posing the question back to him. “<b>Do <em>you</em> want to cum in my mouth?</b>” Now suddenly you’re curious to hear his answer.</p><p>He shrugged, looking back at the TV like this conversation wasn’t important.</p><p>“<b>I kinda want to cum in all your holes.</b>” He admitted quietly, just enough to hear over Reid and Morgan’s little banter. You were still looking at him, your surprise now turning into a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Why don’t we give it a shot then?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Diary Entry (Bucky Barnes x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: “I can’t stop thinking about her. I just wanna nibble her clit and pinch her nipples until she’s squirting in my face.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bucky loved to write.</p><p>He found it to be a new calming hobby of his after getting treatment from Shuri in Wakanda and ever since you gifted Bucky a journal for him to use, he had been writing in it to document everything about his life from his past until now.</p><p>However, some part of you was curious about the stuff Bucky wrote. He was <em>always</em> writing whenever he had the chance, even during dinner time when it was a usual place to converse with the team, but you never pushed him on the topic since you knew it was a private matter to him.</p><p>That was until one day, curiosity got the better of you.</p><p>You had decided to read in the living room and upon reaching there, you noticed the familiar red leather bound custom journal for Bucky on the couch cushion. If that wasn’t what gave it away, it was definitely the print on the cover stamped ‘Property of James B. Barnes’.</p><p>“Hmmm… seems to have left it here.” You spoke obviously. You grabbed at the book and tossed it on the coffee table in front of you before diving straight into your book.</p><p>Just five minutes into reading, you soon grew curious in thought to read Bucky’s entries. Slowly looking up and scanning the area, you saw no one was around before you looked back at Bucky’s journal.</p><p>“I really shouldn’t…” You mumbled but it felt like it was mocking you, presenting you that it was there and a chance for you to read. And unfortunately you couldn’t give up that chance to read. So quickly grabbing at it you began flipping through the pages, scanning them one by one.</p><p>None of them seemed bad. Most of Bucky’s entries recalled memories of his life in the 1900s but many were recent, talking about team events, missions, and Tony’s infamous galas but it was the last documented page that caught you off guard.</p><p>“Her.” You read quietly. It was the title of the entry and upon reading further, you came across this sentence that caused you to stop breathing: <em>I can’t stop thinking about her. I just wanna nibble her clit and pinch her nipples until she’s squirting in my face.</em></p><p>“What are you reading there, YN?”</p><p>“Shit!” Tossing the book up from the voice behind you, it fell to the ground in a loud smack. Quickly you turned around and saw it was Bucky standing behind the couch, having peered over your shoulder.</p><p>“Bucky I-I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have read your journal-”</p><p>“You read the last page?” He intervened. He was surprisingly calm to your liking. You expected him to be mad for being intrusive but that wasn’t him.</p><p>“I-I did.” You admitted sheepishly. If you weren’t caught, you would have found it hot, especially since you could imagine Bucky saying that.</p><p>“You know who that was about?” He then asked. He walked around the couch, plopping beside you but not before picking up his book and opening to the same page you have read. He waited for you to answer.</p><p>You replied, stuttering. “I-I have no cl-clue.”</p><p>“It’s about you, doll face.” He smiled, somewhat flustered from admitting the sexual fantasy. You nearly had a heart attack, also growing hot in your cheeks.</p><p>“O-oh…”</p><p>Bucky chuckled at your inability to form a sentence. “Yeah,” He sighed. “Probably shouldn’t have said any of that but I knew you were going to be curious about who it was so I wanted to save you from that.” Just then he looked at you one last time before getting up with his book. You were still in shock but something in you made you react.</p><p>“Bucky wait!”</p><p>He turned around. “Yeah?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath in nervousness, you brought yourself to let out what you wanted to say. “I can’t stop thinking about you either, Bucky. I didn’t know that was how you felt about me.”</p><p>Bucky was smiling again just as you were. “I’ve always liked you, YN. I was too scared to admit it though but it feels good to know that a gal like you still has the hots for me but I would have preferred to tell you myself like a gentleman.”</p><p>You hummed happily, voice teasing. “But do you still want to nibble on my clit and pinch my nipples until I’m squirting on your face, Bucky?”</p><p>He nodded, stalking back towards you. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Burnt Love Letters (1940s!Bucky Barnes x Carter!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the @the-ss-horniest-book-club HBC 24 Hour Surprise Drabble Challenge. I chose the trope: Love Letters but it’ll be angsty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It spread about like a wildfire in Brooklyn. You were the talk of the town. The man you married, James Barnes, was caught in an act of infidelity with a woman named Dot and for you, you were upset, shamed, and disappointed. You felt like a fool. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I saved every letter you wrote to me<br/>From the moment I read them<br/>I knew you were mine<br/>You said you were mine<br/>I thought you were mine</b>
  </em>
</p><p>A stack of letters were in your hand. But not just any letter. They were Bucky’s love letters that he wrote you throughout high school and college. You kept them until now, reading and scanning over his words and trying to understand if what he wrote was really how he felt about you but it was a like a giant code that you could not decipher.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Do you know what Peggy said,<br/>When we saw your first letter arrive?<br/>She said, be careful with that one, love<br/>He will do what it takes to survive</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You were so naive. Even your sisters Peggy and Sharon had warned you about him but you were so blinded by his charm and good looks that you didn’t take their words seriously. Now you were facing the consequences.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You and your words flooded my senses<br/>Your sentences left me defenseless<br/>You built me palaces out of paragraphs<br/>You built cathedrals</b>
  </em>
</p><p>His words read like Shakespearean sonnets with a profound sense of love and intellect in each word. He spoke and wrote with confidence of a magician but you didn’t see past his magical act he pulled on for you and for that, you questioned how he did it. How he performed this all on you. You had believed it was all real.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I’m re-reading the letters you wrote to me<br/>I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line<br/>For some kind of sign<br/>And when you were mine<br/>The world seemed to burn<br/>Burn</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Do you know what Peggy said<br/>When she heard what you’d done?<br/>She said, you’ve married an Icarus<br/>He has flown too close to the sun</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“You were right.” You told you sisters. Those words you despised with all your might but they left your mouth in shame and bitterness after they learned about Bucky and Dot.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You and your words obsessed with your legacy<br/>Your sentences border on senseless<br/>And you are paranoid in every paragraph<br/>How they perceive you<br/>You, you, you!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Now reading back the letters once more, you over thought every sentence of his. You read them as if they were lies. He didn’t love you. He was just saying he did. But no. He did love you. He had to have loved you or else he wouldn’t have been with you for five years and have married you. But where did it end? Why did he chose a woman he barely knew over you? Over his wife?</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I’m erasing myself from the narrative<br/>Let future historians wonder how YN<br/>Reacted<br/>When you broke her heart<br/>You have torn it all apart<br/>I’m watching it burn<br/>Watching it burn</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Angrily, you began burning the letters, using the candle’s flame to catch the corner of the paper before throwing it into an empty pail. Then feeling more frustration, you grabbed the rest of the pile, the hundreds of pages of written love letters from Bucky and tossed them into the fireplace where they ignited brightly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The world has no right to my heart<br/>The world has no place in our bed<br/>They don’t get to know what I said<br/>I’m burning the memories<br/>Burning the letters that might have redeemed you</b>
  </em>
</p><p>There was no going back. The letters were nothing but words and now… ashes. They held no value as you had once believed… as how Bucky had once taught them to you. Your heart broke and your skin was growing as hot as the flame but you knew you couldn’t do anything about it because you didn’t want Bucky anymore. He couldn’t mend his mistakes especially if he knew what you know.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You forfeit all rights to my heart<br/>You forfeit the place in our bed<br/>You’ll sleep in your office instead<br/>With only the memories of when you were mine</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Sitting in front of the fireplace you felt the heat radiate off of your skin as tears left your eyes, falling onto your cheeks before hitting the rough carpet underneath. Then, you looked down at your stomach and rubbed soft circles on it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I hope that you burn</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>